


愚人金

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy





	愚人金

“你知道的，我们总是很有默契。”

“别骗人了，一点都没有。”

洪知秀眯起眼睛笑了一下，伸手把搅拌好的巧克力拿铁递给尹净汉，冰渣和塑料吸管摩擦出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，冰凉的触感从掌心剥离的时候泛起一层虚浮的刺痛。

红灯转绿，洪知秀把手放回方向盘，瞥了一眼后视镜里密密匝匝的车灯，被裹挟在蹒跚的车流中艰难行进着。

尹净汉歪在副驾驶上发呆，左手掌心拢着一小段毛衣的线头一下一下捻着，空调冷气把他浮于表面的热气吹散，只剩下一个冷冰冰的壳。洪知秀把冷气关小了些，借着电台音乐掩饰车厢内过于明显的尴尬气氛。

To look down on the clouds/  
You don't need to fly  
I've never flown in a plane/  
I'll live until I die

“等下送我回家拿点东西。”尹净汉的脸朝着窗外，右手食指捏着耳垂出神。外面的云压得很低，雷雨不期而至，本就缓慢的行程被拖入重重沉疴，雨点敲得人骨头生锈。

洪知秀点了点头，意识到对方看不到自己的动作又应了一声，他扫了一眼尹净汉的袖口，无名指根干干净净，只留了一圈浅白的印子。

那是什么呢？洪知秀自嘲地想，是爱情死去之前留下的咬痕，不痛不痒。

快到家的时候雨还没停，单行道寸步难行，只得堪堪停在路口。洪知秀的后备箱里总放着一把黑色长柄伞，先前被尹净汉调笑面子上活成英国人，怕不是皮鞋跟里藏刀片时刻准备上演王牌特工，好巧不巧那把伞连带着绅士的矜贵一同被丢在公司前台做了人情，现在只得狼狈得举着西装外套以足代车往回走。

正碰上附近学校放学，满街伞花下逆流人潮难渡，泥水得寸进尺沿着裤腿漫上来，湿漉漉把人往挤碰鼻息的人潮里拖拽，尹净汉揪着洪知秀外套的角被他圈在臂弯，吐息间都是洪知秀的味道，古龙水和雪松被雨水酿制得越发冷冽，须后水和烟的气味从前调之下浮上来，掺杂了一股薰衣草柔软剂晒饱了七月大太阳的底子，善良得可笑。

“耳钉，”洪知秀贴着尹净汉的耳廓开口，“很适合你。”

那块得到嘉奖的金属冷冰冰地坠在尹净汉耳垂上，咬合处并未穿透血管稀少的皮肉，金属夹掐红的皮肤滚着层叠酥麻的痛，被湿热的吐息扫过又涌起细密的痒。

一眼就能看透的把戏，尹净汉皱了皱眉，装什么亲密爱人。

 

  
同样的疲乏在尹净汉从背包底下摸出绒布盒子的时候卷土重来，他几乎是下意识地就能将洪知秀留下的物品和一种特定的气味联系在一起，气味因子织起漫天大网将他围剿，即使他现在身处堪萨斯州，从记忆深处复活的雨水气味依旧咄咄逼人。

尹净汉走出车外擦了擦镜头上的雨滴，抬起手将取景框对准面前的雨幕，云团和气流相互撕扯出薄纱的质感，从远处的平地堆叠起幕帐朝着他翻涌，风暴在他眼前只是一场合适的风遇到了合适的湿度，臆想的生命力从暗潮涌动中缓缓降临，自然的力量转瞬即逝，他所做的只是定格风的形状。

迫于能见度的限制，拍摄并没有持续很久，尹净汉要赶在暴雨彻底降落之前离开，回到汽车旅馆的时候他把小盒子一起带进了房间，和一年前的订婚戒指选了相同的包装盒，装着被尹净汉摘下的戒指，说实话，他自己也不记得赌气的那次顺手把戒指丢在了哪个角落，现在这个可怜的小圆环能在异国他乡重新出现简直就是奇迹，他搞不懂洪知秀的耐心到底从何而来，一次次反复，像精密的自动程序，这个细巧的圆环似蛇敞开嘶嘶滴血的口，吐出的甜言蜜语也是致命毒。

某种程度上来说他们的确是合拍的，一方以退为进哄骗你露出破绽，一方反复试探企图挑起战火，他们的燃烧是隐忍的，不似干燥夏季风带来的森林大火，于爆裂中沉落，是更浅却更痛的，暴风临近时翻卷起的砂砾，也足以在皮肤表面留下擦伤，血不会像打翻的番茄酱迅速带走体温和意识，反复结痂也不会沉结下丑陋的疤，一切都看起来好得很，只是底子里早就烂透了。

 

 

洪知秀覆上来的身体很轻很软，肩膀撑起的弧度和桌上还剩下半袋的草莓棉花糖如出一辙，凉软的皮肤摸起来很舒服，落在尹净汉眼里却是风暴前夕的乳状积云。洪知秀把自己又向前送了些，揉着尹净汉的后颈吻在他的耳垂上。

“耳钉不戴了吗。”

“嗯，觉得不太适合我。”

“哦。”

洪知秀的鼻音软糯地往下坠，还带着点笑意，似乎并不在乎自己之前的好意被全盘否定，他掐着尹净汉的腰向深处碾转，还腾出一只手将遮挡住尹净汉视线的发丝拨开，绕在指尖轻轻地捻了捻。

“最近去见过他了对吧？”洪知秀问。

尹净汉缠在他背后的手臂紧绷了一下，又倏忽放松下来，他向后拢了一把过长的发丝，向后撑起上身靠在床头眨了眨眼睛，“是啊，也没想瞒着你。陪那个孩子去打了耳洞，在这里。”

他伸手点了点洪知秀的耳廓，他工作之后很少带耳饰，被刺穿的软骨摸上去没什么不同，用力捏的话可以感觉到断口已经长好，几下就会迅速充血发烫。

他也这么做了。

事实上他也不确定什么时候洪知秀是真的被激怒，他几乎可以将所有情绪内化消解，面对赤裸的挑衅也无动于衷，落在脸颊和唇角的吻依旧克制，淡奶油的气味从他的颈间麻酥酥地传过来，善良又陌生，依旧是另一个人的味道，又或者是另一种无声的反击。

尹净汉伸手扣住洪知秀的背，指尖沿着他的脊柱抚过，他今晚不关心加州希尔山的大火，他正安睡于黑石沙漠的风暴前夕，他的草莓味云团即将遮住太阳，鱼群遨游天际，滚烫的阵雨刺破皮肤，他在和自然做爱。

 

 

“这次走多久？”洪知秀问。

尹净汉笑了笑，把挽起的袖子放下，手往里缩了些。

“我可能随时都在计划离开，比如现在。”他转过身吻了吻洪知秀的眼角，“再见，我的暴风雨。”

于是他第六次摸到那个盒子，里面放着他的戒指。

在内华达不眠的沙漠上，他的命运受惑，誓言于烈火中湮灭，他不知道透过烟烬的那双眼是梦魇还是现实，尖锐的痛感从指根缠绕上来，他癔症般从背包里重新翻出戒指盒，绒布下面耸起一个尖角，抵在指尖泛上来迟缓的钝痛。

“是真的不喜欢吗？”洪知秀之前这么问过，状似无意地打量尹净汉的耳垂，干干净净什么痕迹都没有，不似他伤痕累累的耳朵。

现在那个被洪知秀执着地不改口的“耳钉”躺在尹净汉的手心里，耳夹被改成了医用钢钉，勾连起一阵感官混淆的眩晕，皮肤上泛起搭扣碰撞的声音，耳朵里听见迅速升温的痛感，眼前是酒精棉的气味，金属的色泽正在灼伤他的手心。

 

  
尹净汉从机场走出去的时候，收到了电子账单，有人预付了公寓下半年的租金，他抬眼，洪知秀在日出前的薄雾里背着光朝他伸手，柔软的安静缓缓向他流淌过来，他闭上眼向前走，落在洪知秀的臂弯里。

他眯着眼打量洪知秀眼下的乌青，潮湿的烟气和风中的尘粒混合成一种破败萎靡的气息从他的皮囊里渗透出来，尹净汉在同类的气息中嗅到一丝莫名的心安。

“哦，”洪知秀回正方向盘，车胎在湿滑的路面上艰涩地磨蹭，“耳钉很适合你，如果我那只还在的话就可以凑成一对了，可惜被我弄丢了。”

尹净汉摸了摸右边的耳垂，伤口还没愈合，热乎乎地痛着，他剪了短发，这块金属就更加虚张声势地扎在洪知秀的视线里，他近乎绝望地看着洪知秀带笑的嘴角，终于意识到这刺痛的印记只是一个小小的测试。

他早就知道自己会回到他身边的，他面前的人也在身后四万千米注视着他，他追逐风暴，风暴也向他而来，自视万无一失不过是被困于风眼，平和与压迫在非黑即白的相纸上，沉淀为龙卷风之死。

尹净汉在车上做了一个很长的梦，他奔赴狂热的淘金迷梦，有滚烫的雨落下来，他在融化，看客向他献上喝彩，玫瑰从他的伤口喷涌而出，他无声地燃烧，归于地狱硫磺。

欺骗我，利用我，一如我对你那样。

FIN


End file.
